


Going to the Chapel

by Maeve_of_Winter



Series: Married in Vegas [4]
Category: The Trixie Belden Mysteries - Julie Campbell Tatham & Kathryn Kenny
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Dan Mangan: Human Disaster, Las Vegas Wedding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 14:23:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2113257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeve_of_Winter/pseuds/Maeve_of_Winter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan, Mart, and a marriage plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going to the Chapel

**Author's Note:**

> Follows Fools Marry for Love, Reactions, and Optimism.
> 
> Cain Carcer first appeared in Midnight Poison.
> 
> Regan's issues with Dan were first addressed in At an Arm's Length.
> 
> I would like to dedicate this story to Vivian, whose own slash story, Flaws in the Design, gave me the courage and inspiration to write mine.
> 
> I welcome constructive criticism on all of my works. If you want to leave a comment, that's perfectly fine, but if you'd prefer to send a message, my email is goldphoenixrising@yahoo.com.

Eventually, he has to go out and face the world, married to his best friend or not. He can't sulk underneath the icy spray of water forever, even though he has good reason to try.

Dan forces himself to stand up, strip off his sodden clothes, and actually bathe himself. The unforgiving desert sun has brought coarseness to his normally sleek hair in the past few days, so he uses both shampoo and conditioner. As the foam drips down his shoulders and swirls around the drain, he closes his eyes and tries to pictures his tension and stress being washed away as well.

The bedroom is empty when he finishes with his shower, and Dan is glad for it. He doesn't want to be reminded right now that he married an idiot who thinks a mutual disdain for romcoms is a solid building block for a relationship. He doesn't particularly care about Mart's whereabout as long as there is no discussion of the marriage or their future plans.

Rummaging in his duffel, Dan grabs fresh clothes for the undoubtedly long day ahead of him. He finds a clean pair jeans and is halfway dressed when he happens across an old henley tee he's owned since high school. The shirt is black (most of his clothes in high school were), with the American Eagle logo embroidered at the left shoulder in silver and white thread. Someone gave it to him as a gift- either Regan, Diana, or one of the Beldens. He's not sure which one of them it was.

Back when he still lived in Sleepyside, his clothes always smelled like woodsmoke. The scent seemed to cling him from the near-constant exposure to outdoor firepits and indoor fireplaces, campouts and cookouts.

Now, of course, his shirt simply smells of detergent and cotton. He hasn't returned to Elijah's cabin in a long time, and hasn't seen Regan in even longer. Dan speaks to Elijah Maypenny on the phone every now and again, but usually can only bring himself to call Regan at odd hours when he knows he'll only get the voicemail. He thinks Regan must be of a similar mind, though, because through voicemail is the main way he returns Dan's calls.

Dan has visited Elijah a few times, but he hasn't seen Regan since his sophomore year of high school, back before relocating to New England. There were a few occasions when he tried to visit Regan at the Wheeler Stables, but he's never been able to garner up the courage to walk inside. He now knows that part Regan's difficulties with family- with Dan- is because his sister was adopted from the orphanage into a family while Regan was left behind.

Still, just as Regan struggled to reconcile his bitterness towards his sister, Dan has long struggled to let go of his anger towards Regan. Holding grudges is apparently a family trait, though Dan remains uncertain of whether it's passed down through lineage or example.

Six years, though, is a long time to go without seeing the person who was previously the focal point of his life.

There's no time for dwelling in the past now. He has to get it together to take care of the damage control.

Shaking his head, Dan throws on the shirt and digs out socks and a pair of leather Converse high tops. The shoes were a Christmas gift from Mart, an avid Doctor Who fan. He was reminded of the sneakers David Tennant character wore on the show and decided the style would suit Dan perfectly. Dan has to admit the shoes actually look fairly sophisticated for a pair of Converse: dark blue in color, with silver D-hooks rather than the usual eyelets, and laces that are oval instead of simply flat.

In hindsight, Dan wonders if the shoes ought to be considered an engagement present. Especially when he now knows Mart's "reasoning" on the success of their marriage.

A sharp rap on the door drags him away from the beginnings of elevated blood pressure. With a sigh, Dan finishes winding the knots on his shoelaces and strides across the room to answer.

"Good morning," Cain Carcer says brightly, striding in. "I come bearing congratulations on your nuptials."

"Oh, can it." Dan scowls as he shuts the door behind Cain; he can feel a headache rising. "There's nothing good about this morning." His dark mood is not improved by Cain's chipper attitude, or the sight of his smart manner of dress. Even though it's before double digits in the morning, Cain looks like he could be heading off on a yachting expedition: the jacket and slacks of his suit are gleaming white, as is the collar of his otherwise pastel-hued button down shirt.

As the founder and fellow alumni of the Beta Beta Beta Fraternity, or B3, at UMBC, Cain was invited to partake in the road trip to Vegas despite having graduated two years ahead of them. Furthermore, having a law student around to advise would prevent them from getting involved in any ill-planned activities. Or so Dan initially thought.

"Cold feet, huh?" Cain inquires, undaunted. "You seemed pretty enthusiastic about the prospect much earlier this morning when we were at the chapel."

Dan glances at him. "You were there for that?"

"Of course," Cain replies cheerily. "I was the designated sober person- and your witness at the wedding."

Dan closes his eyes. "Cain, I don't know whether to laugh or to strangle you."

"You should thank me," Cain says easily. "I stopped Mart from picking out some hideous gold-plated rings last night. I figured the two of you would be better going without for now and getting what both of you like later. Besides, that cheap metal can turn your fingers green."

Dan feels a muscle in his jaw twitch.

"Don't stress," Cain tells him soothingly. "I know what you're worried about- and no, you didn't drive drunk last night. The chapel where you two got married included a limo service to take you over to the courthouse to make your marriage legitimate."

"For God's sake," Dan groans. "It was my last hope that the marriage wasn't actually legitimate."

"Look on the bright side," Cain says encouragingly. "You married someone you know and love. You could've ended up married to a serial killer who moonlights as a stripper."

Dan put his head in his hands. "I was hoping for a quick, quiet divorce. Now I'm going to have to go back and explain this to everyone in Sleepyside."

Cain considers him for a moment. "I know that you have a lot of baggage from Sleepyside, Dan, but now you have an opportunity to return there and give yourself some closure. Maybe now you can- oh, geez, what do they call it? Reconcile with your past, that's right."

"It's not that simple," Dan says wearily, but he barely finishes speaking before Mart enters the room, carrying a few coffees.

"Hello, Cain," he says to their mutual friend. He turns to Dan. "Here you are. Hazelnut iced coffee, your favorite."

Dan accepts the coffee, and with it, Mart's attempt at a sort of truce, but he cannot help but eye Mart's clothing with disapproval. The attire of his husband- Dan grimaces- looks painfully like something from the wardrobe of an MTV personality. His polo shirt consists of shamrock green and lemon yellow rugby stripes, worn with the collar upright. His jeans are belted with a loud, lurid buckle, and the vivid Nike basketball shoes he's wearing are equally as obnoxiously colorful.To complete his appearance as a cartoonish frat boy stereotype, Mart also sports a snapback hat studded with bling.

"Fold down your collar," Dan tells him severely. "I will not be married to a douchebag who walks around with his collar popped. And take off the flatbrim while you're at it."

Mart complies. "So, does that mean you've accepted us being married?"

Dan sighs. "I . . . I wish I could remember what happened last night so I could figure out what I was thinking," he admits. "I'm not entirely sure how I should be reacting. But damn, Mart, did you really have to make a Facebook post about it?"

"Water under the bridge at this point, Dan," Cain tells him. "You two need to formulate a plan for the future and quit stressing over the past."

"I can't even remember the past," Dan grumbles, but the wheels in his head are already turning. An idea blossoms in his mind, a way to salvage the situation. "We can't let anyone know that we got married when we were wasted," Dan says firmly. "That will only make us look bad."

"No one is going to believe you were sober when marrying in Vegas," Cain informs him. "Mart, maybe, but definitely not you. You're better off compromising by saying you were somewhat drunk. But don't tell anyone just _how_ drunk."

"That works." Mart nods. He looks at Dan hopefully. "And speaking of compromises . . . do you still want to divorce?"

Now that the initial shock and anger has subsided, Dan isn't quite sure what he wants. "I don't know," he answers honestly. "I truly believe divorce would be the decision for us in the long term. But I know that the only thing that looks worse after an unplanned wedding in Vegas is a hasty divorce and attempted coverup, especially considering the amount of people who know by now. If we divorce now, we'll look irresponsible and juvenile."

"I'll make you an offer," Mart says earnestly. "Just give me a chance to prove myself to you. Let's try being married for the next three and a half months. Living in the same house, making dinner together, and . . . I don't know, gardening. All that jazz."

Dan arches an eyebrow. "And if I don't like playing house?"

"We'll file for divorce at the end of the summer, citing irreconcilable differences," Mart responds promptly. "And you'll hear no objection from me about it."

Dan considers, and he knows he should hesitate, muse on the proposal for at least a few minutes, but a pounding headache and a rising sense of impatience lead him to want to agree almost instantaneously. "Let me just think logistics for a moment. Mart, you and Diana haven't been together since Christmas, right?"

"Yeah," Mart replies, a hint of bitterness lurking in his tone. "That's when she decided she wanted a mature relationship."

"Hell, you should invite Di into this marriage, too," Cain comments. "Give her a ménage à trois, if it's a mature relationship she wants."

Dan ignores Cain's remark, the last piece of his plan falling into place. "Okay, here's the story. Mart, you and I casually dated throughout high school and college when you weren't with Diana-"

"Isn't that exactly what happened anyway?" Cain questions.

Dan ignores him and continues. "After you and Diana broke it off six months ago, you and I got much more serious. And last night, when we were somewhat drunk, we got married."

"Weak," Cain comments. "No one is ever going to believe that."

"That makes me sound completely immature," Mart complains. "Like I still haven't moved on from my high school significant others."

"In that case, at least we'll get points for accuracy," Dan returns coolly. "I'll look just as bad as you in that regard. 

"Does this mean we're going to have a real wedding ceremony at Crabapple Farm?" Mart asks.

"No," Dan says flatly. "We're already married- I don't need some ostentatious public celebration to prove it."

"Oh, come on, Dan," Cain wheedles. "I could help plan the wedding. And I could officiate!"

Dan rolls his eyes. "You're going into your final year of law school, Cain. Do you seriously have nothing better to do?"

"I'll pay for this wedding, too," Cain offers.

"Cost isn't the issue," Dan replies. "I think wedding ceremonies are a waste of time regardless, and in our particular instance, there's no point in having another ceremony when we're already married." He pauses. "Wait a minute . . . you paid for our first wedding?"

Cain shrugs. "Yeah."

"You are such an enabler!" Dan snarls. "Cain, you're supposed to be here to stop us from making bad decisions, not encourage them!"

Cain looks affronted. "It wasn't a bad decision. And who would I be to stand in the way of you two fools falling in love?"

"Not yet another hopeless romantic who's sufficiently deluded to believe a high school relationship can survive the chains of holy matrimony," Dan replies icily. He looks at Mart and sighs. "We need to start packing so we can go back to Sleepyside and explain."

It's not something that Dan wants to do, but it's something that needs to be done.

"I'll join you," Cain volunteers, already turning to saunter out the door. "Let me round up the rest of the guys so we can exchange our farewells."

Dan watches him go, and when the door clicks shut behind Cain, turns back and finds himself locking gazes with Mart.

There's kindness in Mart's eyes as he extends his hand. "Three months?"

For whatever reason, Dan is shaking his hand before he even realizes what he's doing. "Three months."

A warm smile stretches across Mart's face, while Dan feels a sudden rush of heat in his cheeks. He drops his gaze, no longer able to meet his husband's eyes, and moves to start packing.

Sleepyside is waiting for them.


End file.
